Little Magic
by ctbisreal
Summary: {CHAP 4 UP} Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kedua sahabat yang bahkan ketika baru lahir sudah bersama. Kebaikan mereka karena menolong seorang nenek untuk menyebrang malah mendatangkan peristiwa aneh. "Sekarang buatlah permintaan di dalam hati. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya." 'Aku ingin segera mendapatkan cintaku.' -CY. 'Aku ingin mempunyai payudara besar wanita.' -BH. Chanbaek [YAOI]
1. PROLOG

**SUMMARY**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kedua sahabat yang bahkan ketika baru lahir sudah bersama. Kebaikan mereka karena menolong seorang nenek untuk menyebrang malah mendatangkan peristiwa aneh. "Sekarang buatlah permintaan di dalam hati. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya." _'Aku ingin segera mendapatkan cintaku.' -_ Chanyeol. _'Aku ingin mempunyai payudara besar wanita.'_ -Baekhyun.

 **Title** Little Magic

 **Cast** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc.

 **Warning** Rating M, YAOI, Typo everywhere

 **By** ctbisreal

_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah dua onggok manusia yang baru saja memasuki umurnya yang ke-16 tahun. Keduanya amat sangat berbanding terbalik. Seperti contohnya, Chanyeol sangat tampan lalu Baekhyun sangat cantik -walaupun dia adalah seorang pria-. Jika seorang Park Chanyeol adalah pujaan para wanita di sekolah maka Byun Baekhyun adalah pujaan para pria berbadan kekar di sekolah. Tapi, satu-satunya hal yang sama dari keduanya ialah kekonyolan mereka atau bisa dibilang mereka terkadang sedikit idiot.

Kedekatan mereka bagaikan lem besi yang amat kuat. Bahkan ketika baru lahir mereka sudah bersama. Apa kalian berpikir bahwa mereka anak kembar ? Tidak. Tidak. Mereka bukanlah anak kembar, mereka bukanlah adik-kakak. Mereka hanyalah anak yang dilahirkan oleh dua orang wanita berbeda yang keduanya memiliki hubungan persahabatan yang cukup unik. Kelahiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bersamaan bukan karena ketidaksengajaan. Tapi hal itu merupakan hal yang sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan tanggal kehamilan mereka juga ditentukan. Cukup gila memang, tapi ya memang seperti itu keadaannya.

Kita kembali ke topik permasalahan. Mari kita membahas Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Park Chanyeol adalah putra dari Park Jung Soo dan Kang So Ra. Tampan, baik hati, pintar di segala macam pelajaran maupun olahraga. Namun, ada satu kekurangannya yaitu tidak bisa menahan kentut. Oke, baiklah itu memang tidak penting. Tapi, dia memang tidak punya kekurangan lain yang bisa disebutkan.

Kali ini, kita akan membahas kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah putra dari Byun Heechul dan Ahn Hee Yeon. Memiliki orang tua yang sama-sama gemulai membuatnya ikut lahir dengan wajah bak seorang dewi walaupun nyatanya dia adalah laki-laki tulen. Jika tidak percaya kalian bisa mengeceknya sendiri. Byun Baekhyun adalah lelaki manis yang digilai oleh seluruh pria di sekolahnya. Caranya berjalan memang sengaja dilenggak-lenggokkan agar mendapatkan kalimat pujaan dari para lelaki dan bahkan bunyi siulan menggoda. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua godaan itu dan bahkan jika moodnya sedang bagus ia akan membalas godaan itu dengan mengerlingkan matanya ataupun menyentuh manja dada bidang sang lelaki yang akan langsung membuat sang lelaki mimisan. Tapi tak ada satupun lelaki yang benar-benar ia sukai.

Hari kelahiran Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yaitu pada hari rabu tanggal 14 April 2001. Pemilihan tanggal itu bertepatan dengan 'White Day' atau 'Hari Putih' yaitu hari dimana para pria membalas pemberian dari sang wanita yang memberinya cokelat pada sebulan sebelumnya yaitu pada tanggal 14 Februari. Tanggal ini dipilih oleh Ibu mereka karena sengaja agar putra mereka akan hidup dengan penuh kasih sayang yang tulus. Dan benar saja kedua putra mereka hidup dengan baik tanpa sekalipun membuat hal yang tak senonoh.

Mari kita lihat kedua lelaki itu yang sedang berada di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu bus tujuan ke rumahnya. Bukannya mereka tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi, tapi karena tak ingin menambah polusi udara katanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri berhimpitan sambil menatap ke kanan ke kiri atau terkadang keduanya membuat beberapa candaan.

"Chan, lihat nenek itu." Tunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari lentiknya pada nenek ringkih yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka yang sepertinya berniat untuk menyebrang.

"Kau ingin menolongnya ?" Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman samar di bibirnya. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan imut dari Baekhyun. Kedua lelaki itu segera berlari menghampiri sang nenek dan segera menuntun nenek itu untuk menyebrangi jalan.

"Terima kasih anak muda. Kalian benar-benar baik hati." Ucap nenek itu dengan senyuman yang amat lebar dan dibalas dengan senyum idiot dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, nek." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan senyum idiotnya yang bertahan di bibirnya.

"Memangnya nenek ingin pergi kemana ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan pakaian nenek itu yang terbilang aneh. Pakaiannya amat kotor karena ada beberapa noda cokelat dan juga sobek di beberapa bagian.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali ke rumahku. Tapi sepertinya belum bisa." Jawab nenek itu dengan memperlihatkan bagian gigi depannya yang ompong.

"Mengapa belum bisa ? Itu rumah nenek kan ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penasaran dan agak prihatin dengan kondisi sang nenek.

"Sang Penguasa sepertinya memiliki kehendak lain. Atau sepertinya tugasku belum selesai." Ucap nenek itu yang semakin membuat otak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bekerja.

"Karena kebaikan kalian yang membantuku menyebrang. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan masing-masing dari kalian." Nenek itu berkata dengan suara yang agak serak. Dan terdengar kikikan dari Baekhyun setelah nenek itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Maaf, nek. Tapi kami melakukannya dengan ikhlas dan aku juga kurang percaya dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit kekehannya. Chanyeol pun mengangguk setuju dengan kalimat dari Baekhyun. Sang nenek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Terserah kalian jika tidak percaya. Tapi, biarkan aku membalas kebaikan kalian."

"Sekarang buatlah permintaan di dalam hati. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya." Kata nenek itu masih dengan senyuman yang tak ada luntur-lunturnya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Lakukan saja apa yang nenek ini katakan. Nenek ini mungkin hanya ingin membalas kebaikan kita. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak percaya. Tapi biarkan saja. Lihatlah wajah memelas nenek itu." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Sebenarnya bisikan Chanyeol cukup keras bahkan sampai membuat nenek itu berdehem karena mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, nek. Aku akan membuat permintaan di dalam hati." Ucap Baekhyun pasrah dengan masih tidak percaya.

 _'Aku ingin segera mendapatkan cintaku.'_ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Yang langsung membuat nenek itu mengangguk mengerti.

 _'Aku ingin mempunyai payudara besar wanita.'_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menahan tawanya. Mata nenek itu terbelalak saat mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Namun, akhirnya nenek itu mengangguk.

"Mungkin besok permintaan kalian akan dikabulkan. Dan aku harus segera pergi karena Sang Penguasa sudah memanggilku untuk segera kembali ke langit. Sampai jumpa, anak muda. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. Hahahaha." Ucap nenek itu sambil berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang direspon dengan decakan lidah dari Baekhyun.

"Nenek itu aneh sekali ya. Ehhh... itu bus kita. Ayo cepat, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Bus berwarna biru dengan nomor bus 120. Lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menyebrang ke arah bus itu.

Tanpa orang-orang sadari, nenek itu mengubah penampilannya. Oh mungkin sekarang kita tidak bisa menyebutnya nenek lagi, karena sekarang nenek itu sudah berubah dengan wajahnya yang amat cantik, kulit putihnya yang mulus dan lembut juga rambut hitamnya yang lurus sepinggang, dan jangan lupakan jubah putihnya yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Seorang bidadari-kah ?

 **ctbisreal :** Annyeong haseyo


	2. ANGEL

**SUMMARY**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kedua sahabat yang bahkan ketika baru lahir sudah bersama. Kebaikan mereka karena menolong seorang nenek untuk menyebrang malah mendatangkan peristiwa aneh. "Sekarang buatlah permintaan di dalam hati. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya." ' _Aku ingin segera mendapatkan cintaku_.' -Chanyeol. ' _Aku ingin mempunyai payudara besar wanita_.' -Baekhyun.

 **Title** Little Magic

 **Cast** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc.

 **Warning** Rating M, YAOI, Typo everywhere

 **By** ctbisreal

 **_**

"Wahai Sang Penguasa. Apa tidak masalah jika aku benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan lelaki manis itu ?" Sang dewi bertanya dengan kepala menunduk bermaksud untuk menghormati orang yang memiliki tahta lebih tinggi dibandingkan dia.

"Mungkin nantinya akan ada sedikit masalah. Tapi bagaimanapun, itu adalah keinginan dari bocah itu. Ditambah lagi dia benar-benar tulus menolongmu. Jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah, kan ?" Sang Penguasa menjawab dengan suara menggelegar, sosoknya yang agung tengah duduk di sofa empuk yang terbuat dari emas dan di kepalanya terdapat mahkota besar yang semakin membuatnya tampak penuh berwibawa.

"Baiklah. Hamba akan melakukannya sesuai dengan kehendak Sang Penguasa." Ucap Sang dewi dengan lantang walaupun di dalam hatinya masih ada rasa ragu yang menyelimuti.

"Kau boleh pergi." Balas Sang Penguasa sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk menyuruh sang dewi segera keluar. Lalu terdengar langkah kaki sang dewi mulai menjauh. Di saat itu juga, Sang Penguasa turun dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju ke salah satu rak buku tinggi yang berjejer sangat banyak di ruangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun ya." Gumam Sang Penguasa. Matanya meneliti tajam pada bagian judul buku yang berawalan huruf 'B'.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depannya." Gumam Sang Penguasa sambil menunjukkan smirk khasnya setelah menemukan buku tebal bersampul cokelat dengan judul 'Byun Baekhyun's fate'.

 **_**

Sinar matahari menerpa tubuh pria mungil yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Tubuh mungil itu bergerak pelan setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk brutal. Bibir mungilnya merutuk kesal karena bunyi yang mengganggunya itu. Matanya yang masih setengah tertutup sangat hafal dengan manusia yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu waktu tidur di hari liburnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol ?

"Kau mau apa, idiot ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang terasa gatal. Mulutnya menguap dengan tidak sopan di depan orang yang di ajaknya berbicara.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau panggil idiot ? Seharusnya yang kau panggil idiot adalah orang yang pagi-pagi sudah berbuat mesum." Balas Chanyeol sambil menahan tawanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan dia juga sampai memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ? Siapa yang kau bilang berbuat mesum ? Kau jelas-jelas yang mesum." Mata Baekhyun menyipit kesal. Kini ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Mengapa menyumpal dadamu itu ? Kau benar-benar terobsesi jadi seorang wanita ya. Bolehkah aku menyentuh payudaramu itu, tuan puteri ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Matanya bahkan berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tangannya pun sudah bergerak menuju dada Baekhyun.

"HEY !!! APA-APAAN KAU ! JANGAN KAU ANGGAP KARENA KITA ADALAH SAHABAT DARI KECIL BISA MEMBUATMU BERBUAT SEENAKNYA. DASAR TUAN YODA IDIOT YANG MESUM." Baekhyun langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Dia benar-benar akan melindungi asset berharganya. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya berniat menggoda dada Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti.

"Hey Chanyeol." Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara dengan nada bergetar. Matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam bahkan bola matanya seperti akan keluar.

"Kenapa ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan pelan karena takut Baekhyun tiba-tiba akan mencekik lehernya karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Ini kenapa kenyal ? Dan kenapa besar ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang wajahnya berubah mendadak menjadi serius. Matanya masih enggan untuk menatap ke arah dadanya dan hanya kedua tangannya yang mencoba memeriksa di bagian itu.

"Kau bercanda ya. Sudah pasti kau sendiri yang menyumpalnya. Kau ingin berpura-pura lupa ingatan karena malu padaku ya ?" Goda Chanyeol sambil mencolek pipi Baekhyun dengan nada bicaranya yang santai.

"AKU BERSUMPAH DEMI PANTAT HITAM KAI. LEBIH BAIK AKU BENAR-BENAR LUPA INGATAN DIBANDINGKAN DE--"

"AKHHHHHHHHHHH... TIDAKKKKKK..." Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya ia langsung berteriak histeris.

"Kau kenapa, Baek ?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah rasa sakit di telinganya berkurang akibat lengkingan kencang dari Baekhyun yang sekarang malah sedang menatapnya memelas.

"AKU MEMPUNYAI PAYUDARA ASLI, PARK." Kata Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah akibat rasa terkejutnya yang belum hilang.

"Apa kau bilang ?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Ia merasa telinganya sudah rusak akibat lengkingan Baekhyun tadi sehingga tidak bisa mendengar suara dengan jelas.

"PAYUDARA INI ADALAH PAYUDARA WANITA ASLI, IDIOT." Baekhyun berkata sambil menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol ke arah dadanya yang terlihat menggembung. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol berteriak histeris dan bahkan suara lengkingannya lebih keras dibandingkan lengkingan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan penismu di dalam sana, Baek ?" Tanya Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai karena lemas. Lalu pertanyaannya terjawab oleh suara seriosa yang tidak berhenti dari Byun Baekhyun.

 **ctbisreal :** chap 2-nya sekarang aja ya.. Hayooo tebak.. ini GS atau YAOI ??? dan gmn keadaan pen*s Baekhyun ?? review dong...


	3. THE EVE

**SUMMARY**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kedua sahabat yang bahkan ketika baru lahir sudah bersama. Kebaikan mereka karena menolong seorang nenek untuk menyebrang malah mendatangkan peristiwa aneh. "Sekarang buatlah permintaan di dalam hati. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya." ' _Aku ingin segera mendapatkan cintaku_.' -Chanyeol. ' _Aku ingin mempunyai payudara besar wanita_.' -Baekhyun.

 **Title** Little Magic

 **Cast** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc.

 **Warning** Rating M, YAOI, Typo everywhere

 **By** ctbisreal

 **_**

"Jadi bagaimana ? Penismu aman ?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi setelah dilihat keadaan Baekhyun mulai tenang. Baekhyun kini sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap kosong pada lantai.

"Penisku ? Entah. Aku tidak mau mengeceknya. Aku tidak ingin melihat bahwa organ kebanggaanku sudah berubah menjadi... oh aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. Bunuh aku saja, Chan." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada datar. Sepertinya dirinya tengah merenungkan semua dosa yang ia perbuat selama hidupnya.

"Kalau boleh aku koreksi. Lebih baik jangan menggunakan kata 'kebanggaan' untuk menyebut penismu. Karena bentuknya terlalu kecil untuk anak remaja berumur 16 tahun." Chanyeol berucap tanpa berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menatapnya dengan amarah yang berkobar.

"DISAAT KEADAAN GENTING SEPERTI INI KAU MASIH BISA MENGEJEK UKURAN PENISKU. CARI MATI KAU RUPANYA." Baekhyun sudah siap untuk melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap pukulan itu dan langsung membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi sebaiknya kau pastikan dulu, Baek. Kau bisa ke kamar mandi dan membuka bajumu lalu melihat bagaimana bentuk tubuhmu saat ini." Chanyeol menyarankan pada Baekhyun yang langsung direspon dengan gelengan kasar. Chanyeol sangat mengerti bahwa mental Baekhyun sedang down saat ini. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus siap menerima kenyataan jika saja penis mungilnya sudah benar-benar lenyap.

"Aku punya ide." Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara setelah merenung sekitar 3 menit. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun bersemangat tiba-tiba membuatnya ikut sumringah karena mungkin saja ide Baekhyun adalah ide yang kreatif dan inovatif. Chanyeol langsung menatap serius ke arah Baekhyun saat lelaki mungil itu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Bagaimana jika aku memakai penutup mata lalu kau yang membuka bajuku dan mengeceknya ? Ide bagus, kan ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu lalu jari-jari lentiknya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol penuh harap.

"KAU INI BODOH ATAU TOLOL ? HANYA DENGAN MEMEGANG DADAMU SAJA AKU SUDAH HEBOH APALAGI JIKA NANTI AKU MELIHAT ORGAN LAIN YANG MENGGANTIKAN PENISMU ITU. KALAU AKU PINGSAN MEMANGNYA KAU KUAT MENGGOTONGKU KE RUMAH SAKIT." Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meluapkan emosinya. Suaranya yang lantang membuat pria mungil yang duduk di sampingnya menundukan kepala karena takut.

"Channiee~~ Kalau Channie tidak mau lalu Baekkie harus bagaimana ?" Oh tidak. Ini peringatan. Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan aegyo dan puppy eyesnya disaat yang bersamaan. Ya Tuhan, tolong kuatkan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Benar-benar licik kau, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar ketika melihat Baekhyun berlari mengambil penutup mata tidurnya yang terletak di meja dekatnya.

"Aku sudah siap." Ucap Baekhyun setengah berlari dengan mata yang sudah ia tutup dengan penutup mata berbentuk cony.

"Aku bersyukur karena kedua orang tuamu sedang pergi keluar kota karena ada urusan bisnis sehingga aku bisa berteriak sekencang yang aku mau." Chanyeol berkata sambil berdiri, tangannya yang gemetar ia arahkan pada kancing piyama Baekhyun.

"Aku sarankan agar kau memakai earphone." Chanyeol lagi-lagi berkata. Entah karena dia yang terlalu gugup sehingga ingin mengulur waktu atau memang ia peduli pada pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Itu akan membuang banyak waktu lagi." Balas Baekhyun cepat. Badannya sudah berdiri tegak bagaikan pemimpin upacara sedangkan lelaki tinggi yang ada dihadapannya malah bergetar hebat begitu membuka kancing piyamanya.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH... TIDAK TIDAK." Chanyeol berteriak heboh bahkan ia juga menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Rasa sakit yang menghampiri bokongnya seperti tidak terasa.

"WAE WAE ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada ikut panik. Bahkan ia sedikit loncat saat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"ITU BENAR-BENAR PAYUDARA ASLI WANITA YANG BEGITU BESAR, KENYAL, DAN SEKSI." Jika ini adalah anime maka sudah terlihat darah yang mengucur di hidung Chanyeol.

"TANPA KAU BERITAHU JUGA AKU SUDAH TAHU, IDIOT. CEPAT LIHAT KEADAAN PENISKU." Baekhyun bersuara, kakinya ia tendang secara acak ke bagian tubuh Chanyeol karena ia masih belum membuka penutup matanya.

"Iya-iya." Saat sudah mempunyai kekuatan kembali, Chanyeol langsung berdiri. Tangannya mulai gemetar lagi saat sudah memegang karet celana Baekhyun.

"Tolong langsung panggilkan ambulan jika aku pingsan. Jangan biarkan aku mati konyol karena melihat organ wanita di sana." Ucap Chanyeol was-was. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar fokus dan detak jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Baekhyun pun sama gugupnya dengan Chanyeol bahkan jari telunjuknya sudah ia gigiti sejak tadi.

"Baek, aku akan membukanya sekaligus." Tegas Chanyeol. Kali ini tangannya sudah tidak gemetar lagi.

'Srettt' turunlah celana piyama serta celana dalam Baekhyun hingga ke paha.

"B-b-bagaimana keadaan d-disana, yeol ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nafas yang berderu cepat. Mentalnya sudah ia siapkan dengan baik. Tapi setelah menunggu sekitar 10 detik, tetap belum ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol.

"Yeol ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" Karena terlalu penasaran dan takut Chanyeol sudah pingsan, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk membuka penutup matanya.

"YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... PENISKU UTUH. PENISKU... ASTAGAAAAAAAA... TERIMA KASIH, TUHAN." Baekhyun langsung berteriak histeris sambil melompat kecil bahkan jari-jari lentiknya mengelus sayang bagian itu, sedangkan Chanyeol masih membuka lebar mulutnya saat memperhatikan gerakan menggoda yang tidak sengaja Baekhyun buat.

"Jangan menggodaku, Baek." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada mengancam.

 **ctbisreal :** Terima kasih dengan sangat kepada **khakikira, pla614, Pied Piper915, 94yiyii, pcyB.I, Mrs.defsoulll, tyas.614, cbkhreal, lovExokimbyun, SexYeol** and all guest.

Fast up karena yang review lumayan banyak (padahal masih gk banyak2 amad)


	4. ARTIFICIAL LOVE

**SUMMARY**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kedua sahabat yang bahkan ketika baru lahir sudah bersama. Kebaikan mereka karena menolong seorang nenek untuk menyebrang malah mendatangkan peristiwa aneh. "Sekarang buatlah permintaan di dalam hati. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya." ' _Aku ingin segera mendapatkan cintaku_.' -Chanyeol. ' _Aku ingin mempunyai payudara besar wanita_.' -Baekhyun.

 **Title** Little Magic

 **Cast** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc.

 **Warning** Rating M, YAOI, Typo everywhere

 **By** ctbisreal (collaboration with cbkhreal in this chap)

Setelah Baekhyun mengetahui fakta bahwa penis kecilnya tidak berubah menjadi organ intim wanita, ia pun reflek melompat-lompat kecil sehingga Chanyeol harus bersabar atas godaan payudara dan juga penis Baekhyun yang ikut bergerak seiring lompatannya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Baek". Chanyeol berkata dengan nada mengancam. Matanya ia tajamkan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya asal.

"Baekhyun." Desis Chanyeol ke arah Baekhyun yang masih belum mempedulikannya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melompat-lompat seperti itu tanpa menggunakan pakaian sehingga memperlihatkan payudara besarnya yang ikut naik-turun dan juga penis mungilnya yang bergerak lucu.

"Aishhh..." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendesis, kali ini matanya penuh kilatan nafsu, sungguh sepertinya Chanyeol sangat tergoda dengan makhluk mungil yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

'Penis kecil dan dua bola kembarnya yang bergoyang seirama seakan sedang meledekku.' Chanyeol berkata dalam hati sambil mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

Fantasi liar pun hinggap di kepalanya dengan berbagai bentuk. Mulai dari Baekhyun yang menari erotis sampai dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menggoda pangkal pahanya.

'Bagaimana rasanya jika aku menyentuh penis mungil itu lalu memainkan dua bola kembar dan selanjutnya mengulum penisnya sambil meremas payud--'

"Chan, Mengapa wajahmu merah ? Dan siapa yang menggodamu ? Aku ?" Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berbicara langsung membuyarkan fantasi liar yang sedang diputar di kepala Chanyeol.

"Ohhh... Wajahmu memerah karena kau benar-benar sedang menahan amarah padaku, ya ?" Lagi-lagi tebakan Baekhyun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih ingin menenangkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam celananya yang menggembung.

"Baekkie minta maaf ya~~ Baekkie tadi terlalu senang hingga tidak sadar bahwa tadi Channie memanggil Baekkie." Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan aegyo-nya itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"B-baek." Pikiran Chanyeol semakin buyar saat baekhyun memanggilnya dengan suara manjanya itu.

'Astaga... Bagaimana ini ? Dia bilang wajahku memerah, apa dia mengetahui bahwa aku sedang berpikiran mesum tentangnya ?' Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Celananya pun semakin sesak karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang lebih sensual.

"Channnhhh emhhhh~~" Bibirnya Baekhyun gigit dengan kedua mata yang ia buat sayu.

GLUP

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Celananya yang sudah sesak malah menjadi sesak bahkan sedikit berkedut saat mendengar suara sensual itu.

'Tuhan. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun saat ini.' Chanyeol bermonolog. Matanya bahakan tidak berkedip saat melihat Baekhyun yang semakin bergerak erotis.

"B-baek. Bagaimanahh b-bisa k-kau terlih-hat beg-gitu menggoda." Chanyeol yang terlalu terbawa suasanya malah tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan suara desahan seperti itu.

"Eunghh channhhh ahhhh~~" Desahan baekhyun semakin vokal dengan nada manjanya. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia juga sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan meremas payudaranya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Biarkan aku berbuat satu dosa besar dalam hidupku ini." Umpat Chanyeol sambil berjalan dengan gagahnya menghampiri Baekhyun.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meloncat dan menghimpit tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terkejut, sahabatnya ternyata benar-benar tergoda. Matilah kau, Byun Baekhyun. Siapa suruh menggaruk pantat macan yang sedang tidur ?

"Bersiaplah, Byun Baekhyun." Hawa panas pun menjalar di dalam tubuh keduanya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol mencium, melumat, dan menghisap bibir Baekhyun. Pada awalnya memang Baekhyun terkejut dengan pergerakan chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi agresif. Tetapi ia malah terbuai dan malah mengikuti alur yang dibuat Chanyeol

'Kapan lagi kau bisa merasakan sentuhan sahabatmu sendiri.' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum samar dalam ciumannya.

"Eunggghh Channniiehhh~~" Tak cukup dengan berciuman, tangan Chanyeol pun bergerak memijat payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena merasakan hawa panas menjalar pada organ barunya itu.

"ahh ahh chanhh e-eunghh ahh ahh~~" Tangan Chanyeol yang satunya menjalar ke bagian bawah baekhyun. Memijat dan mengocok benda mungil itu berirama. Lalu ia menghentikan ciuman di bibir Baekhyun dan beralih pada dua bola kembarnya.

"Channiieee t-tanganmuuhh" Desahan Baekhyun semakin parah ketika tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya memainkan penis mungilnya tetapi kini berpindah ke lubang berkerutnya.

'Ini sempit sekali, sialan.' Sungguh rasanya ingin sekali chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke lubang yang berdekedut itu.

"Ahhh ahhh baekhhh~ payudaramu sungguh nikmathhh" Chanyeol tidak sedang berbohong. Entah karena ini adalah kali pertama ia menghisap payudara seseorang atau memang payudara yang dimiliki Baekhyun benar-benar nikmat.

"Ahhhh.. yeolhhh~~" Desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memberi bekas gigitan di leher Baekhyun. Rasanya benar-benar seperti sedang melambung di udara. Tangannya mulai berpindah lagi ke penis Baekhyun yang tadi sempat dia anggurkan.

"Channniiieee~~ ahhh l-lebih cep-pat ahhh~" Penis Bekhyun yang sedang Chanyeol pijat tiba-tiba mulai membesar, pertanda bahwa dirinya akan mencapai klimaks.

"C-chann ahhh aku ingin cum hahhh hahh~~" Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun berbicara. Sungguh ia tidak kuat lagi dengan semua kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Tidak, Baek. Nanti sajaa cumnya, okay ?" Chanyeol pun menutup lubang penis baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Sungguh kejam. Kenikmatan yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu malah menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Akhh channhh~~ Ini sakitt aku tak tahannn" Erang baekhyun lagi. Ia ingin mengeluarkan cairan kenimatannya, tetapi Chanyeol malah menutup lubangnya. Tetapi perkataan Baekhyun tidak dihiraukan oleh chanyeol, ia malah terus mengocok penis baekhyun dengan brutal.

"Cari saja kenikmatanmu sendiri, Byun binal." Kata Chanyeol setelah ia puas melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun karena ia terus menerus mengocok penis mungilnya saat ia akan klimaks.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun yang sudah tergeletak lemas. Chanyeol pun langsung keluar dari kamar Baekhyun sambil menyeringai puas.

'Ayo kita selesaikan urusan ini di kamar mandi.' Chanyeol berkata dalam hati sambil menepuk gembungan di celananya.

 **ctbisreal** : Terima kasih banyak kepada **cbkhreal** yang sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam menulis chap ini dengan sangat banyak. Terima kasih juga pada **Mihwa** (author terfavoritku) yang mau capek2 review dan buat yang lain yang udh review. Saranghae. Happy maljum.


End file.
